Everyone Must Face the Dark
by Spirix
Summary: Fai is in trouble and Kurogane is the only one who can save him. But at what cost? Will Fai forgive him? [KUROxFAI] Later chapters not for the Kiddies :D DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 The Drop

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** To I read my first satisfying fanfic here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

The Drop

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai awoke with a start. Had he just been sleeping? The last thing he remembered was being in the country of Shara and the sky ripping. The sky tearing…? That can't be right. Did he get sent to another land? Fai rolled over to ask Kuro-rin, but he wasn't there. He jumped to his feet with the grace of a cat and looked around. Where was that ninja too? He was mildly alarmed for only a moment for he heard familiar grunts and struggles over head.

"Kuro-chi! Why are you up in the tree? This is no time to play," the mage giggled. He looked around for a way up the tree and paused. The ninja's katana was lying on the ground. It would be a bad idea to leave it there so he attached the blade to his back and climbed the tree to the poor ninja. He was about 50m from the ground and very unhappy. His cloaked appeared to be caught on a branch. Fai couldn't help but smile as Kuro-tan wiggled helplessly from the branch above him. The ninja had not yet noticed Fai so he decided to call out.

"Kuro-wan, stop struggling I am coming to get you!!"

Kuro-chan stopped fidgeting and looked at him perplexed. He seemed to start boiling over because he began to yell incoherently at everything. Then is dawned on Fai, where was Mokona?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane hung limply as he watched the mage climb as if he were a monkey in a previous life. It infuriated him to see things come so easily for that damn mage. He was not at all impressed. They were dropped without warning into this new world and Kurogane was the one to be stuck in the tree. The bun must think this is funny. He's rolling around somewhere giggling… damn pork bun.

He looked back at the tree trunk to locate the mage but didn't see him. Where was that idiotic man now? It was bad enough he was stuck in a massive monster tree but now the mage was gone. A small part of him was worried but he was too mad to acknowledge it.

A leave landed on his nose briefly and the floated away. Sure enough the blonde man was sitting on his branch and giggling at him. Kurogane swore once he got down he would kill the blue eyed fool.

After two fake attempted to help the ninja the mage was in for it. Kurogane took a swing at him without thinking of anything but his blood lust. The momentum of his punch shifted his weight causing the branch to break slightly. The blonde man slipped off the fatal branch and began to fall. Kurogane hastily grab the falling man with a swinging hug. The black haired man pulled him close, attempting to keep still and stop them from swinging off the branch. The mage clung to Kurogane while looking down at the whole time.

Finally the dangerous motions slowed to a stop and they were able to relax. Kurogane pulse was racing, but not from the near death experience. The blonde was intoxicatingly close. His spiced peaches scent hair invaded the ninja's sense of smell. He was very aware of every place their bodies touch and it seemed the mage was too, for he suddenly tensed again. The blue eyed man began examining everything around him in order not to look at Kurogane. Gazing at the canopy, his chin tilted towards the sky, the sun glazed his face and made his blue gem like eyes sparkle.

This was the first time Kurogane had really noticed how beautiful the man was. His blonde silky locks moved in even the slightest breeze, caressing the ninjas face. Kurogane earlier blood lust was replaced with something less bloody as his body began to heat. This must have been evident because the blonde stopped ignoring him. His blues eyes were wide as they met fierce, intense, passionate ones.

They starred at each other for what felt like hours to Kurogane. He was glad they couldn't understand one another because he had not yet figured out what to say. He contented himself with caress the blondes back with his thumbs, the only part of him he could move with falling. Kurogane's body was alive with lust as the minutes passed. He wanted so badly to do something but his mind was so clouded he could think of how to get down so he could to do these things.

Did this idiot really make him so aroused he couldn't think? The blue eyed man parted his lips as if to say something but nothing came out. Looking at his soft lips Kurogane decided on a definite yes.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Fai shivered at the looked in Kuro-chan's eyes when he went to say something, he couldn't remember what. His mind was in a spin of wanting the ninja and fearing him. He was blushing from head to toe and quivering. This was all too familiar and last time it turned out to be a nightmare. Fai wasn't certain if he wanted another nightmare. But surely the ninja was different. Kuro-rin would never treat him that way… would he?

Even so, was this just a build up of lust that comes with traveling with children? Maybe he just hadn't gotten laid in a while. Fai decided it was the lack of a good recent fucking that was fogging his sense. There was no way he wanted this brute. All those pet names and times where he teased the ninja to the point of near homicide were just for his amusement alone, and maybe the kid's as well. Or at least that is what he decided to tell himself. It was easier than the truth.

The tree was very hot and intense as no one said anything, they just stared. Their bodies pressed together there was no second guess what the other felt for they could feel it quite easily. Fai cursed himself for not having more self control. The raven haired man shifted his grip in Fai so he could touch the back of his neck. Fai trembled but not in fear for he thought maybe it was time he stopped lying to his self. He leaned in and whispered "Kuro-wan," but he only got half way before the cloak ripped and they were falling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The suddenly change in situation dumbfound the blonde and Kurogane, but not for long. As the plummeted to the ground Kurogane hugged the mage close and put his wait under the two of them. The ninja had placed himself between the smaller man and the ground. They hit the ground with a dull thud. The blue eyed man lay tucked tight in the raven haired man's arms. Kurogane looked up and the sky and noticed the stars had come out.

He looked up to the twinkle likes and said simply, "Then I rebel…stars..." before passing out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai stirred and rolled off the ninja, worried he may be hurt. The big man say unconscious with his face turned towards the stars. Fai started to panic as he made sure Kuro-rin was all right. It seems he had several broken ribs and massive bruises on his back.

"Poor Kuro-chan, don't worry. I'll fix you up."

But before he could do anything a black arrow clipped his left arm. Fai cried out in shock as he grabbed at his fresh wounds and rounded on the Yasha Clan, fully armed for battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END I

………………………………………………………………………………………………

New format... I just didn't like they way it looked.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** The people you give reviews. I love hearing your feedback.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

The Dream

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai raised himself to his full high which was impressive considering how petite he looked from a distance. He eyes glinted with a deadly sparkle. He had no weapon yet the Yasha Clan still held there's as if the swords were about to fly away. Fai whites robes fluttered about him as he stood protectively between the fallen Kuro-chi and the warriors thrusting for their blood. The arrow wound on his left arm bleed sluggishly yet ignored but its owner.

Fai may act like a complete fool but there was a difference between being as such and just acting. His clever mind was trying to figure out how to come out of this alive. A voice in his head said he had no choice but to use his magic. He refused though. Without his mark Fai was just as likely to hurt Kuro-kuropu then save him.

He smile inwardly at the thought of him saving the swordsman who hating being saved. It was his second time in less than an hour. The poor man will be so annoyed he missed the action. He will probably throw one of his cute tantrums and chase after people with his sword.

At the thought of the sword Fai looked around to locate it. He may have a weapon after all. Unfortunatly it laid quite a ways away. It was closer to the Yasha than to him. His mind raced with probability when he heard the familiar whine of a bow string. The leader shouted some nonsense to him. When Fai didn't respond he signaled the green bowmen to fire. Once glace at him and Fai new who he was aiming for.

With a spit second decision, Fai leaped over the passed out form of Kuro-mimi. The arrow plunged into his shoulder with a wet thump. The mage drift out of consciousness clutching the ninja.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane lay in a land he had never seen before. He was surrounded by cool blue breezes that smelled of spiced peaches. Everything was glassy and shone with an inner glow. There were crystal trees and snowflakes. It was oddly peaceful and comforting. The pale white sand felt good on his few exposed skin parts and even better on his bruised back, even though it was cover. He was in complete peaceful bliss as a petal caressed his cheek.

The warrior began to wonder if he had been sent to another world but decided that wasn't it. This place seemed to be more of an inner sanctuary than a world. Whistles of tunes he had never heard before filled the air, carried on small eddies of fluff.

He was about to take a nap when something tussled his black locks. Too lazy to move, a new experience for him, he just grunted. That pork bun needs to get a life. About to swat the poor creature it ducked and barked at him. The swordsman thought, had the bun ever _barked_ before? Before he could answer, something black and fluffy invaded his vision.

The tall dark man adjusted his focus to see two fiery red eyes looking back at him. They belonged to and too familiar big black puppy. The pup sat back and contented itself to stare at him with eyes that knew too much for his liking. Kurogane was about to say something when the black fluff dashed towards him and leaped over his torso, making the ninja turn over to see what the dog was running for.

The dog yipped and whined until Kurogane was able to turn himself completely in the desired direction. The red eye man looked and then stopped breathing, his mind numbing with shock. He couldn't believe… no, he refused to believe what he saw.

The puppy had it's head on a white clad figure lying in a heap before him. Those glossy golden tuffs display all about a flawless face contorted with pain. Kurogane lay and watched helplessly as the puppy tired to awaken his sleeping companion, for he must be only sleeping. The puppy raised his head from the mages body and looked at the ninja. Kurogane felt a single tear glide down his cheek as he saw the puppy's blood stained chin. The puppy howled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How have you been sleeping weary traveler?" said a strangely familiar voice.

Kurogane opened his eyes to find himself in a healing room much like the ones he used to know in Japan. He sat up too quickly and his head spun. It seemed he was drugged or something to that extent for he could not focus his eyes. He managed to be able to see what was about him in general. The room was filled with empty cots like the one he was in, except another was covered but a screen.

It took his mind a second to register what empty beds meant. Where was the mage? He had been with the ninja before the dream had stared but where was the fool now? He was tempted to shout out but he had no voice. His throat was so dry he thought he may cough up dust and a fluff of lint.

Kurogane closed his eyes and felt someone behind the screen sleeping. He staggered over without any regards for his weakened state and toppled over the now useless divider. Upon seeing who lay in the bed Kurogane put the screen back up behind him.

The mage lay on the white cot, tucked in with cotton sheets. Beads of pearly sweat made his skin glisten white in an almost ghostly quality. He moaned so softly Kurogane thought he must be a ghost for no human could be so quiet. Kurogane sat on the edge of the mage's bed and checked his wounds. Both were made by arrows. What the hell was going on!

Sudden the blonde man stirred and twitch in his sheets as if he were trying to free himself. Kurogane rushed to untangle him but became weak and tired. Know he had over exerted himself for that day his slipped down and lay himself on the edge of the mage's bed. He looked over at the pale faced and brushed the hair from his eyes in wonder. Even sick and wounded he was beautiful. Kurogane began to drift again but before he did he took the blonde's hand. Some had once said people heal faster when their hand is held and the ninja thought it couldn't hurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane was back in his blue world of peace and peaches. The puppy the warrior as certain was another version of himself was sitting in front of him, waiting. Kuro-pup seemed happy to see him for he jumped up and nipped playfully at his hands. In better shape than last time, the raven hair man was able to explore his inner oasis.

The pup encouraged this by leading him to unknown places. The skies changed into a ruby shade of warmth as Kurogane rested against a large boulder. There were none of these in his dream world so he assumed he crossed over into someone else's. A small figure was approaching the Kuro-pup went hysterical with joy before darting to greet it.

Curious the red eyed man walk over to see this little black creature. To his ironic surprise it was a big kitten. Knowing this kitty all to well he whirled around expecting to see someone else being guided this way. When no one arrived he knelt before the cat to examine him, just to see if he was indeed the feline Kurogane thought he was.

The kitten had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were not cat eyes thought so he was slightly disturbed. They were a blue so magnificent that he had an immediate flash back to when he was a child and saw the ocean for the first time. It was a spectacular site that stole his breath.

That cat suddenly began to shiver with fear as if responding to Kurogane awe of it. He scratched the back of the ninja's hand and bolted to the ground. The puppy whined and looked sad at this. Kurogane couldn't believe this but the cat almost looked sorry about this. He looked out into the distance and sighed, another very un-cat-like thing.

Kurogane followed its gaze and saw a slim, elegant figure in the distance. It turned to walk away but stopped in mid motion to look at him.

"Kuro-chi….?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END II

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this one was more fun to write. :D I always thought everyone made Fai out to be a wuss. I know he isn't as manly as Kuro-chi but he is still a man. I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Demon

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** To Mokona because without him these guys can't have conversations.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3

The Demon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai opened his eyes regretfully. He wanted to sleep more. He felt drained of all he possessed. How had he let himself become so run down? He moved his left arm and was painfully reminded of the ninja. He had taken an arrow for him. Fai opened his eyes wide with shock. He had never been a sacrificial person. He tended to look after himself and then others, but here he was, wounded for no reason.

Fai marveled at this new character trait. Was he going to be heroic now, the first to fight and take the lead? No, that was more of Kuro-kichi's thing. Fai didn't mind helping out and fighting but he refused to be a martyr. He didn't want to die, not even for a good cause.

This arrow business was a special event it seemed. A grunt to his right made him turn over. The swordsman was half on his bed asleep, holding his hand between two of his own. Fai heart raced with this contact. He was panicking. What did this mean? Why did he save the man's life? He had armor on and was fully capable of taking care of himself. A small voice in his head was scolding that he knew that wasn't true. An unconscious warrior is just as helpless as anyone else. But why did he save the raven haired man?

Suddenly he felt a magical force pressing on him. Scared that it may he who sleeps beneath the waves, he tensed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane sense motion in the caught and opened his eyes with a snap. He looked up to sea the ocean from his dreams. The warrior blushed slightly, withdrawing one of his rough hands to run in through his night-like spikes. He was too happy the mage awakened to notice how distressed he was at first. About to brush a golden lock from those ocean eyes he saw the fear within them.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he asked, concerned. He put extra care in making his voice soft. The mage looked so horror stroke he wanted nothing to do with alarming him further. The blonde took back his hand slowly and turned over with obvious pain, facing away from the warrior. Kurogane started to turn red in embarrassment and rage.

"You could at least do me the curtsey of telling me what the hell I am!"

He turned away from the mage to regain his control. The man was injured and he shouldn't be yelling at within minutes of him waking up. Kurogane looked over him to see he was growing more pale as he stood there. It was as if the blonde man was being drained. The swordsman didn't care very much about the distance the elegant patient had evoked between them. Kurogane caressed his pale skin.

"How can I help you fight this?" he was a warrior after all. He new something was wrong and that fighting is what was needed.

"Mokona…" was all that slipped between those pale lips before the mage fell into his own darkness. Kurogane sat back down on the floor. There was nothing he could do but wait and it killed him. What was wrong with his companion?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai was in his own dream world. It was filled with red clouds and black glossy stones. He reached from his lying down position to touch one of the rocks and was surprised to find it warm. This place was so warm, he loved it. It had a certain edge to it but Fai loved it. He lay on his back enjoying the way the rough but still soft soil hugged his body.

He thought is may be a new world but quickly thought otherwise. He had been here before but he couldn't say when or even why. Maybe this is the kind of place people go when they meditate. Fai was not very certain how it worked but he had often watched the warrior slip into his own mind, becoming oblivious to the world around him yet it seemed still very aware. He was always exactly an hour even though he never moved or checked the time. Fai had been fascinated by it at first but quickly got bored.

It was an excellent opportunity to watch the ninja without having something thrown or being chased. Fai knew he deserved it though. The mage did pester the poor man beyond sanity. It was just too much fun to seem him freak. Now it was different though. He wanted to put as much distance between the two as he could. They were getting too close and Fai didn't want that.

Long ago he swore never to be close to anyone again. It only ended in pain and suffering. He really liked the poor warrior, and for that reason he must run again. He must protect Kuro-tan from himself. What if he lost control like last time? His mark was gone so there nothing holding him back.

The air around him grew cold. A frigid flake landed on his cheek as he shivered. What was going on? He rolled over to see himself, but different. It was a 14 year old Fai, kneeling in a pile of ash, naked and weeping. Fai's heart stopped as he remembered the night his life changed. His inner nightmares took shape and all he could do was lie there and watch as a demon entered his youthful life a second time. A dark form laid a cloak on the young Fai shoulders before turning and looking at him. The shadowy figure was exactly who Fai thought it would be, his king, Ashura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END III

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So welcome to the end of chapter three. This chapter is more from Kurogane's point of view. I personally am a 75 Kurogane like and 25 Fai. I understand Kuro better so more of the story is from his point of view. Besides he's sexy so who cares:D

This chapter was a little shorter but I fell it more impact plot-wise. Fai has such a mysterious past I couldn't help but make one for him. I actually don't know how the real tsubasa story ends because Canada is slow in getting the manga. I am on the verge of having a stroke because I have to wait until March to get book 12. I am going crazy and if anyone spoils it for me I just might die. My point, there are no intentional spoilers in this. I'm good at predicting how stories will end but I don't actually know. I am just writing to relieve myself of a potential stroke. :D


	4. Chapter 4 The Demand

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** To the Edmonton and St Albert Transit system since I wrote almost all of this while sitting on their buses. I live in the city… writing keeps the weirdoes away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

The Demand

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane could feel someone approach his silent vigil as he sat by the mage's bed, still some what oblivious as to what was going on. The last thing he remembered before waking up in this sick ward was falling from a tree with the unconscious man whose hand he held fondly. He didn't open his eyes when the intruder stopped at the foot of his. Kurogane wanted to retain the element of surprise. His sword may be missing but he was far from helpless.

"You can relax. I am not about to attack my own guest."

The ninja wasn't impressed. He kept his eyes closed just to prove this as his mind raced. Where were they and why did this mysterious man sound so familiar? It didn't matter though. What really mattered was what was wrong with his blonde companion. With this thought he tightened his grip on the man's hand, but just a little.

In the short period of time Kurogane had watched the mage sleep he was able to explore his new feelings. But were they really new? He decided he had liked the man from the start. That very moment he saw those blue eyes at the damned witch's house he was entranced, even if it took him until now to realize it. The man had the uncanny ability to get under his skin no matter the time of day. This was quite a feat considering NO ONE got under his skin. Kurogane was just about to consider how he was going to deal with the mage's distance when his visitor spoke again.

"You should really stop pretending I am not here. I have a lot to say and very little time to say it all, Kurogane-san."

How does this man…

Kurogane opened his eyes in curiosity and caution. This man knew too much just by knowing his name. The ninja didn't look at him but contented himself with looking at the fare skinned man, wondering if he would ever re awaken.

"I never said I wasn't listening. Talk if you want to so much."

"I used magic to mend your three broken ribs and various scratches. You have taken to it very well and should be able to be up and about by tomorrow. It is unfortunate that I cannot say the same for your friend."

This caught his attention.

"What do you mean-"

Turning his head he spotted none other than Yukito, the high priest from the kids' world or at least the version of him that lived here. He sat on the bed adjacent to the mage's with a sad expression on his kind face. He carried with him a simple oak staff that looked well used. Kurogane secretly approved of this choice in weapon. The man looked to frail for close quarters fighting and the staff would keep his opponent at a distance.

"Your companion here," he said more to himself than to the raven-haired man, "is not responding to the magic. Normally this is impossible as my magic is skin to skin and as long as I have contact I can do anything. But that only goes when I am the more power of the two or object. Now I am the most powerful wizard in this world aside my king so this has never been an issue…"

He seemed to drift into deep thought. Kurogane was becoming impatient. What was wrong with Fai!?

"It has been along time since I have been out matched, and it grieves me that that man is one in a coma."

"Coma?"

"Yes, he is in a self-inflicted coma it seems, to protect his mind and body in his weakened state. I think he believes me to be a threat, even if it is sub-consciously."

Kurogane stood to his full stature, an imposing figure to say the very least. He loomed over the too men, casting his shadow over white sheets and pale complexions. This magical nonsense was too much for him.

"So why is he in this predicament? We didn't arrive here with injuries. Explain his arrow wounds, now."

Another sad look crossed over Yukito's face, laced with worry. He laid down his staff against the wall and touched the blue eyed man's wrist. They glowed briefly before the unconscious man flared and Yukito was forced to retreat his hand as if burned.

"You were both attacked by one of our scouting parties. I was unable to get the message to them in time to not harm you. I am also a seer Kurogane-san. I saw your arrival but knew not when you would make an appearance. I felt you tearing through time and space but by the time I found you both, it was too late. You were in restricted territory. Just count yourself lucky you were both in a condition where your injuries could be reversed."

Yukito looked back at the blonde and rubbed his hand.

"I cannot save him with his defences up. I have done all I can think of and have yielded no results. He needs to accept me in order for me to heal him."

Kurogane did not like the sound of this. Letting your guard down meant death to a soldier, to a warrior, to a ninja. If the blonde had his shields up it was probably for a good reason. He was not stupid even if foolish at times. There was something else going on here and Kurogane was very tempted to beat it out of the healer.

"I want to know the whole truth. Stop deceiving me. You will regret it if you do, I'll make sure of it," the raven haired man growled, "my patience is running out."

Kurogane didn't give a damn about his tone. He hated secrets. This lead him to the paradox that was his feeling towards the blue-eyed mage, for that man was webbed in untruths.

"Fai-san is the only one who can help him now. He must awaken."

"How do I wake this idiot up? I can't shake him out of a coma, can I?"

Kurogane was annoyed with his travelling companion. He had a flash back as he glared at the mage, one that involved being smacked by a fan for refusing a healer's aid. His mother never had time for such bravado nonsense and neither did he.

"Have you been having odd dreams, Kurogane-san?"

"…Yes," the ninja simply stated. He had the feeling he wouldn't like the reason why and how this man knew this.

"In this land everyone has those dreams. They are how we learn about ourselves. The dreams are our own souls made into a landscape through which we can travel and explore. There are the monsters of our past and it is in this way we can deal with them."

"Why do you need this dreamland to deal with life?"

"We do not need it, Kurogane. It is apart of this land, among many other things you will soon discover undoubtedly. My point is-"

"Were you the voice earlier?" the ninja asked, maintaining his gazed as another piece of this twisted puzzle fell into place. The healer looked uncomfortable in a way that unnerved the blazing eyed man.

"Yes but you fail to understand something. Time is now growing thin. Fai-san is trapped in his dream world by one of his monsters, his demons. You need to invade his mind and bring him back here. I know this is wrong but if you do not, he will die within his fears."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END IV

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this is the long awaited chapter four. Now that the setting is in place it should get more interesting. Fai isn't in the next chapter but the one after focuses on him so that should make most of you happy. I will be updating more often now. If you want to next chapter soon, please feel free to leave a review asking for such. I wrote this whole fan fiction out already but haven't made the time to type it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Discovery

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** To my cat. While tying this she decided to get her head stuck in my glass of cool refreshing and now furry milk. It was her who inspired this chapter, well parts of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5

The Discovery

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yukito told Kurogane how to enter the blonde's dream world but he didn't like it. Not one bit. He was… uneasy at the thought of invading such a personal place. A man's mind is his own, the one place where no one _should _be able to get him. Kurogane respected this. The ninja was interested in finding more about his companion but not like this. He had hoped with time the mage would just tell him.

It was dark as Kurogane watched the blue mage tense and pant in his sleep, as if he were running or fighting. He new this man had a past but who was he to wonder around in it without leave to do so?

Fai cried out in a voice Kurogane could not hear, even in the silence of night and that settled the matter. That was it. He was going in and whatever happened would just have to happen. Yukito has told him how to gain entrance but it seemed silly to a warrior, a practical man in all ways.

The dark man shifted the pale one over to make room for his muscular form. The cot was barely string enough to hold him and for once he was glad the mage weighed next to nothing, ignoring how much that worried him.

All he had to do was fall asleep while touching the mage and that would form a bond between them, one that would lead Kurogane to him in the dream world. The closer they were, either emotionally or physically Kurogane didn't know for Yukito had not specified, the stronger the bond on the other side. Lying on the cot and thinking that he couldn't get any closer either way he allowed himself to drift, one callused hand wrapped around a soft one.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fai quaked as he saw his king approach his younger self. The man's dark beauty glowed in the moonlight as the breeze lifted his crow black hair.

"No…"

Fai could only whisper. This wasn't happening yet his eyes had never lied to him prior to this horrible moment in time. Paralysis taking over his trembling form as Fai watched the king part his sensual lips and spoke to the younger mage. Fai couldn't here the soft whispers but he knew them… knew them for they were the last words he ever heard as a free human being.

_I want to help you…_

The silky sweet voice cut through the carnage of the younger Fai's soul. It was at that time that they connected past and present, the two Fai's souls becoming one. Or at least that what the older Fai thought was happening for all the wounds on little Fai were reopening on the older one, each nail scrape, bruise, teeth mark and spilt skin. The mage looked at his blood soaked closed and prayed he wasn't about to witness what caused these. It was too late.

To his horror the scene before his eyes shifted. Little Fai was still there but unmarked and quite happy. He sat on a tree stump whistling and swinging his 14 ear old legs. He was a pretty boy, not much different from the man he became but that only applied to his good looks. This boy was happy and unscarred.

"_Hello!?"_

Little Fai called out cheerfully, looking for someone in excitement. His new father was to meet him there with a birthday surprise and the boy just couldn't wait.

A Fai without shadows and secrets… the older Fai shuddered as he knew that this would soon change. This day that changed his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kurogane was in his blue paradise once again. It was cool, crisp and resembled a pet store for two little animals awaited his arrival. Kuro-pup and Fai-kitty sat under what appeared to be a glass cherry blossom tree, its glistening petals falling as if made of silk. Not at all stunned or in awe of this glorious site the ninja bent over and grabbed the blonde cat by the back of its neck. He brought those ocean eyes up to his own blazing ones and simply asked;

"Are you my bond? My 'guide'?"

The cat nodded once.

"Now listen here cat, that healer said that in this world I can control how things work because I created it. So start talking."

Kurogane growled this into the cat's face. He didn't like being here and wanted to be gone quickly, a man's life was at stake. The cat just looked him in the eye and stayed completely quiet, not a purr or even a meow. The ninja grew angry and shook the cat once, jarring him a bit.

It was then the dark man noticed that the cat's mouth was open, speaking silently. He drew the feline to his ear to hear him better and….

"KURO-RIN!!!!!"

For the first time since Kurogane mat the mage he felt like the suicidal one. The kitty continued its loud name song while bouncing on his head. It seemed the cat had an endless supply of original ways to say "Kurogane" cutely.

"We too are created by you, much like this world. He is annoying because you expect small animals to be that way after your encounters with Mokona and since he is based on a man who uses foolish nicknames, those are all he can think about because that is all you can think about when combining annoying and your mage."

The warrior whirled around, taking note in the cheers from his passenger. Who had answered his internal voice for he knew he did not ask allowed what the hell was going on.

The black puppy looked up at him and… winked?!

"Yukito-sama surely explained to you how this all works. I am what you think I am. I am you; therefore I know what you are thinking and am able to answer-"

"Where is the mage?"

Kurogane cut him off. There was no time for this nonsense. The blonde was in trouble and here he was discussing the meanings of dreams and realities with two figment of his imagination.

"Don't worry about his immediate welfare, at this moment he is perfectly fine. The only harm that can be done here is self inflicted. No one can hurt him but himself. Although he is trapped in his own hell, he will not wake up with scars. He may not even wake up with memories of this event…"

The dog went into deep thought that strangely reminded him of the healer.

"I remind you of him because you relate him with answers and being here. You are also wondering where your nightmares are. In truth you have very little. Not because you have had an uneventful life, for that is far from true. You have no nightmares here because you have already dealt with them on your own. You have fought and grieved and moved on. Your companion has not, that is why he is so overwhelmed."

This irked something in Kurogane's mind but because of the damn cat jumping and singing on his head he could not grasp it. Pissed off and worried he swiped the blonde animal and hurled him into the horizon. The cat screamed in joy as he flew through the air leaving an eddied filled trail of silk petals in his wake.

"Kurogane-sama, do not misunderstand me. When you say the mage broken and bloody before, that was not just a hint of what was going on but also a fear you have not coped with yet. You fear for his health and therefore you are haunted by his unwell form. Come. Let us follow the cat and find your friend. He needs you."

And with that a strangled scream pierced the sky. It was saturated with ain and fear.

Kurogane ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END V

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter was fun to write. I like dreams and have them in almost everything I write for it is in dreams we learn are true twisted selves. Like last month I had a dream about a massive roast standing in my door-way. It haunted me for a week, standing and staring at me without eyes. I knew it wanted something but I could not figure out what. So one dream I decided to hug it and I haven't seen it since. See even meat gets lonely.

The next chapter is pretty graphic so I thought I would warn you. I made it as short as possible because it tears me up to write about someone's pain.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dusk

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** My sister who I had to ask how to spell dim. The after ALL that renamed the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6

The Dusk

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai could not move. Frozen, he watched the horrific scene before his eyes. The screams tore at his senses. He watched his younger self struggle to be free and yet he, now a man, could not move.

This was it. This was the first time… the one that brought along all the rest.

With each thrust of his "adopted father's" corrupted girth the younger Fai cried out in pain. It was not long before he lost the use of his voice but he still fought in silent screams and quiet whimpers. He was pinned to an over turned log, thrown over it like dirty cloths, his face in the ground. It wasn't a large log, just tall enough to force his body into an arc. The panting, growling man had a dirty hand buried in those young blonde lock, scraping his scalp with jagged, blood stained nails. The other hand as hold him down firmly, to keep him still.

Every time little Fai tried to pull himself away his face was driven into the rough ground, pine needles and smalls stones rubbed harshly against his once flawless skin. The younger Fai still did not quite understand what was going on. He had lived with this man for a year, thinking himself as a part of a family at last. But now the man he had hoped to love him as a son was tearing into him as if trying to pound through him to the other side. He could feeling the blood dripping down him thighs.

The other Fai sat unblinkingly as he watched the beast drive his past into the coarse earth. With every cycle a bit of each of the Fai's souls were scattered to the wind.

"You are such a pretty boy, you know that? When I saw you there amongst all those other mutts I knew I had to have you. I would make you mine. Scream for me boy. I want to hear your pretty voice."

The other Fai quivered. He knew what happened and feared it above all else that was happening in this all too real hell. Shaking to the point his bones rattled, Fai clutched his knees close to his chest. The inevitable was about to take place.

Little Fai sobbed dry tears. He was cursed. He knew it all along but now here was proof. The heaving man pulled his hair back, bringing his head along with it. He drug in deep, little Fai could feel blood trickling down his neck. He struggle to remain conscious but it became increasingly hard as the man enforced his earlier demand with a ripping thrust. That was the last thing he ever did.

A blinding blue white light filled the clearing, accented by a blood curdling scream… no not a scream a cry, a cry for blood. The light quickly left just as if came. The clearing was completely gone. Then trees, ground, the beast man were nothing but piles of dust in a massive crater. Little Fai knelt there quivering, in the centre at the bottom. Complete destruction in its purest form.

Once again the fateful cloak floated onto the young boy's shoulders. It warmed his quaking form.

"_I want to help you, Fai. I want to help you control your magic…"_

But Fai could only hear this in his mind. The pair was too far down in the crater for their voices to carry. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, a strong, warm, callused one. Kuro-rin stood behind him and simply asked,

"Is that Ashura?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane held back any further questions. He knew it wasn't the time. The dark man noted that the scene had dissipated with his appearance, not before he saw a great deal of it though. The landscape changed into a stony Zen garden. There were massive black glossy stones and red warm sand.

The mage remained the way he was found, clutching his knees and staring at Kurogane without seeing him. He was in shock perhaps but the ninja did not believe that for a second. Time was running low and he needed to get them out of their.

"Hello? You in their mage? We need to go…"

Kurogane would have continued but a small voice growled at him in his head. Kuro-pup seemed to be angry with his tone towards the mage. The dark man turned as much as his knelt position would allow but his furry guides were nowhere in sight. They must be restricted to his dream world, being his creations. But how was he able to hear…

It was at that moment they the blonde man seemed to come to his senses. Looking at the ninja for what seemed the first time he broke. Unheeded tears gushed from his eyes, pooling on his shirt and the ground. He raised his hands to drop his face into them but stop to stare at them instead.

"No… no more…I was… I am… no… enough… ENOUGH!"

He clenched his fists and slammed the ground. A ripple, no a wave of raw anger laced magic streamed from him at all angles. Kurogane felt the cool yet hot presence pass his face in a rush. Every thing it touched simply vanished. The black stone natural pillars as well as the warmth from the ground. Kurogane looked wide eyed around him as he realised he was kneeling in nothing and surrounded by the very same substance, or the absence there of.

The mage was glowing brightly to the point Kurogane could not look at him. He knew he had to though. The swordsman felt his eye burn with a searing attempt to look upon his… unnerving companion. Magic rush and whirled about as if they were a massive storm. Kurogane fought his way through this force, trying to find purchase with his feet. It indeed proved to be too string for the man to walk through. After only a few moments he was blown back, toppling and flipping, unable to find something to stop himself with.

This was too much. His clothes were beginning to break down into… something. Kurogane feared what this raw magic would do to his skin if exposed for too long. The man with blazing eyes bent low to the ground, intending to crawl to the mage if that what it took to get there. Using his bare forearms and shins he made his way slowly to the man in question. It took what felt like hours or maybe even years to reach that pale floating foot. The warrior's clothes had deteriorated and also a lot of his skin, mostly on his shoulders, upper back, arms and thighs.

It burned being so close. It was frost bite and contact with a hot blade all at once, but that didn't stop the raven man. He laid himself out flat and reach up with one daring hand. His fingers felt like they were going to be melted from their bones as he held them over the mage's lower leg. In one swift motion he grabbed the slender ankle, pulling the floating, glowing, pulsating blonde man to the ground, catching him in well muscled arms.

The pain was unbearable. Kurogane fought the urge to throw the man aside and scream. Instead he clutched the blue man close and whispered in his ear.

"Fai D. Flowright, I'm here to save you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END VI

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well welcome to the end of chapter six. I completely changed how Fai reacted when he saw Kurogane… I still don't know why. I was typing out what I had written out before hand on … various napkins and first aid reports. I lifeguard before anyone freaks out. Anyways I just felt the flow come out of me. I really like how this turned out. I was fretting about Fai. I have a hard time getting in his head sometimes and later chapters didn't go over well. They started being well less like him.

I hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget any and all comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 The Deal

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** The patient people who read this and review it, even thought I only update it like once a month. I find no one really reads this story so I update others first. So if you want this to update sooner, please tell me so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7

The Deal

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The magic broke apart with a flash. Kurogane felt the flesh sear from his body at every place the mage touched him, which was a grate deal considering the man was holding him. Shivering uncontrollably he looked at the flicker blonde and was only half relieved he looked like a man instead of a light house. Shifting to get a better look he noticed both their clothes were back and un-singed.

"Fai?"

A slight mumble revealed he was asleep. Kurogane wasn't surprised considering the day they just had. He sat up cradling his companion and looked about. The stone pillars had returned. He silently confessed they made him think of his home world, even though he had never seen the like of them.

"Kuro-rin! Over hear!!!"

The ninja turned to face a bobbing Fai-kitty and quiet Kuro-pup. They sat at a very obvious border between the two dream worlds. Picking up the blue-eye napper he walked over to this, in hopes he could return them to reality.

"I wouldn't do that!! Yuki-chan says that you cannot remove someone from their own dream world."

The cat continued to bounce and jump with the occasional roll or pounce. The dog sat and explained what was going on.

"You have to wait for him to wake up. He is the only one who can move himself out."

"You are in contact with that healer?"

"Yes. His magic is through skin contact so he is touching you arm to he can transmit this message."

Kurogane wasn't certain if he liked the idea of the man touching him but he had bigger fish to fry. Should he wait for the mage to wake up or just start shaking him until he does? It was a tempting idea he knew wouldn't work, but he was tempted none the less.

"Kuro-rin! Yuki-chan said you can come out without him. He shields are gone so he can be healed. Hurry over here."

"I just leave him?"

"Yepperz!! Your needed here anyways. There is trouble. Yuki-chan said that it may be better for Fai-chi to wake up without you around so it all works out."

Kurogane caved. If there was trouble he should deal with it before things got worse. He laid the sleeping man on the ground close to one of the heat radiating pillars. He didn't work so hard for the man to get a cold. Grunting is disagreement the ninja left the mage to fend for himself and entered his own world. He instantly awoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuki, what the hell is going on? The power roaring from this room is shaking the tents. You're making the men nervous."

"It's not me sir. It is the man the fourth patrol found last week."

Kurogane sat up to see what was going on. At the foot of the bed stood none other than the man the kid thought was his king, Touya something or other. He was grabbed in well used practice robs of a combat instructor which intrigued him greatly. Where had they landed? Was this a training camp?

"Kurogane-san, this is Kinomoto-Taichou, commander of this encampment."

Kurogane wasn't even shocked by this title. The man looked the part even if he was in work clothes. The way he held his muscled frame rang of a man in charge. Kurogane knew he should say something but decided against it. He was never one for stupid formalities and merely bowed his head a degree. It was only barely acceptable and he knew somewhere out there Tomoyo was shaking her head at him.

"Kurogane, interesting name but back to business. I don't have time for pleasantries so simply tell me why you're here so I can figure out what to do with you."

He approved of this straight forward man. It was rare that Kurogane met someone he liked. Kurogane hoped he would get a chance to duel this commander. He smirked a bit before answering. This detour may actually be fun.

"The mage here and I are travelers. We came here by chance."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Touya smirked in a wolfish grin.

"You're a man of few words. Can you wield a sword like your name suggests?"

"Yes."

Yukito groaned and went to Fai side and rearranged the medicines on the end table. Obviously this has happened before.

"Yuki, is he alright to spare with or will you be mad at me for sending your patients back?"

"Just go. Don't worry about Fai-san. He won't wake up for another few days. Besides it would do you good to get established here while he is still asleep. No doubt his magic scared everyone. You will need to vouch for him at a later date."

The healer sounded exasperated. Kurogane couldn't care less as looked for his blade and saw it no where. The last place he had been in that damned tree. The memory of being stuck up there made him slightly sour.

"Kurogane-san, you blade it being held in head-quarters. We don't allow patients to keep weapons. Taichou will show you."

"Yuki, it's my day off. Could you please stop it? You make me feel old and distant. Look at me; I'm covered in bits of grass and a twig. Do I look like a captain right now?"

He then proceeded to toss the twig at Yukito and they laughed together. These two were obviously close.

"Come with me Kurogane-san. I'm right in thinking you are either a ninja or a samurai correct? By your outfit you had when you got here I would say an odd mixture of both. This should be fun. There are few here to spar with that are at my level and the ones that are I know too well to get a good round out of. Let's go get your katana out of my office."

Kurogane just followed and used this opportunity to study the camp. It was clean and very well organized for such a young commander. Usually camps like this were run by old war horses. The white tents stood in crisp rows, all bleached to perfection. Kurogane noticed how comfortable everyone was. If this truly were an encampment then the men should a least be apprehensive of some form of war.

"Is there a war going on?"

"Ya but it is no big deal. We've been fighting it for centuries now. No one is in danger here until the full moon and that's three weeks away. This way."

The full moon? This was truly an odd place to only fight under the full moon. What kind of battle was this? Maybe they fought demons that only appeared in that timeframe. This was getting more interesting by the moment. Why couldn't all the other worlds be like this?

"Here we are! You can call me Kitomoto-sama if so inclined but I don't see why. You are not on of my men. _Taichou _is too much though."

"Let's let this match determine it."

Within second they stood in the middle of a big earth ridden circle. It was made especially for dueling. If you exited the circle you forfeit. They circled and sized each other up. Kurogane had received training gear which was basically a black hakama and a thin white cotton shirt. It was too hot to wear any more layers. Kurogane was not complaining. It was good to be in cloths familiar to him.

Touya was the first to attack but it was only half speed. He was attempting to draw Kurogane out and see his skill level. Kurogane was no rookie to be fooled by this and merely side stepped and swung his blade around to smack the flat of it on the back of the commander's neck gently. He didn't want it to end so soon.

"I see I underestimated you. Excellent."

The man's whole stance changed. It was now one of skill and wrath. There was no light or mercy within those killer pools. Kurogane assumed the same stance. If they were going to do this right, they were going to go all out, no turning back.

Kurogane lowered his body into a crouch and prepared to spring. Touya say this and leapt into the air at the same moment. The swords clashed in a loud ring as billows of wind whipped around them. Kurogane was in his glee and let out a laugh as he swung his body to kick Touya in the side. The other man hit the ground hard causing a small cloud of dust. Kurogane brought his blade down to slice the fallen man in the sand but hot only earth. Touya had bounced and flipped out of the way to attempt a surprise behind attack, but Kurogane was ready.

He brought up his sword to meet steel with steel, another bell like ring spread through the camp and it wasn't long before they had an audience. They clashed and parried again and again, neither backing down. Touya was much stronger than he looked which was a pleasant surprise for the ninja. He was tired of people would were just fast. He was able to grapple and slice without any restraints. An hour passed before the healer showed up.

"Taichou, Kurogane-san it is time to stop this. Dinner is about to begin and Kurogane-san, you just left my care. I suggest you head to the baths before I am forced to heal foolishly acquired wounds."

And with that the crowd and healer left. Kurogane was somewhat glad their duel was over. As much fun as he had he wasn't fully recovered and wanted something to eat. He though about how for the first time in what felt like years his entire meal would below to him, no pork bun to steal. Those thoughts reminded him of the mage. He wondered how the man was doing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your friend is fine. If Yuki says he'll be up in a couple of, he will. Yuki can also see the future. In the mean time we need to find you a couple of outfits and a tent. I would like you to stay here until you are ready to move on. Your friend will take a while to be travel ready so in the meantime how would you feel in helping train these green boys with me? I am really lacking in good help."

Kurogane just looked at him. This man was too trusting. He could be a thief or assassin for all this man knew.

"I have a gift to see people's true natures. I'm not a fool before you start thinking it. I can see you for who you truly are. I want to make you a part of this encampment. I think it would benefit everyone. Besides, you've been bored for too long. Think about it."

He started walking towards the smell of beef before turning around to face Kurogane again.

"You can call me Touya. The baths are on the northwest side past the sick wing. I'll see you in the mess tent when you're ready. Don't be long or nothing will be left."

Kurogane was left on his own again. Resting his sheathed blade on his shoulder he went in search of this bath area. Finding a natural spring he lowered himself him and relaxed in its warm, relaxing waves. His clothes and sword rested out of the moistures reach while he considered the offer to stay. Without the bun he was stuck there so he might as well take the job while waiting.

What would the mage think? In fact how would he talk to the blonde without that stupid bun. He would just have to teach the man his language. It was the only way. He sighed at the thought of such a chore. This was going to be a pain. At least it came with food... and maybe something more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END VII

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here is the long awaited seventh chapter. I have been so caught up in my other stories that I forgot the plot of this. I didn't want to write any half ass chapters so I put in on the back burner until I could figure where this story was going. I hope you all like this. Touya had to make an appearance because he is awesome.

It still surprises me how much attention this story gets. I even got a review yesterday. That's why I thought it wasn't fair to only update the other story. Have a great weekend. :D


	8. Chapter 8 The Deep

**Title:** Everyone Must Face the Dark  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for …mmhmmm good  
**Pairing:** Kurogane/ Fai  
**Spoilers:** Read up to Shara  
**Summary:** The mysterious six months Kurogane and Fai spent together.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 a chapter

**Warnings:** There is some talk of Yukito/ Touya but nothing REALLY graphic. Oh and there are very graphic scenes regarding Fai, Ashura, Kurogane and Fai's adopted father (a character I created). There is hot sex and violent rap in this story… somewhere so be warned. I tried to make the rape scene short because I don't like rape. There is only one of those scenes.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Tsubasa or Card Captor Sakura.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on Media Miner and Ficwad.

**Dedication:** Even though I haven't updated this in months, people still alert and favour this story more than all my other ones. Well to all of you. I finally know where this story is going.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8

The Deep

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was alone again, like almost every other day in his life. Maybe man kind was meant to work in small groups if not alone. Fai placed his hand over his eyes and sat up. He was in a medical ward… Did that mean all of that was a dream? Most likely not. Fai never dreamed, he just relieved the most horrid parts of his past over and over again, a helpless bystander.

The piercing light moved with the sun onto his pale face. His muscles screamed for motion yet protested when he swung his legs around. Besides being stiff the blonde felt pretty good. How long had he been asleep? H didn't want to know but he could guess a very long time since he was stiffer than a board.

Birds chirped and fluttered by the offensive window as he worked out the kinks in his graceful body. Shadows of the dreams brushed up against him like an unwanted cat. It pushed, shoved and herded him into a place in his mind where he didn't want to be. The cloak fell onto his shoulders again and again.

With a shudder his closed his eyes and counted to ten.

_One… He was alone in the orphanage clutching a teddy bear with no face._

…no…

_Two… He was running through a field of wheat, letting the stalked brush against his body. _

… no, not him either…

_Three… A firm callused savage hand pulled at his hair._

… never again…

_Four… Snowflakes coated his bare body as his new tattoo rippled and moved beneath his skin._

… it is gone now…

_Five… He was sitting in a pile of scrolls, memorizing as much as his mind could contain._

… they are gone now too, burned…

_Six… Rebels stormed into the city and burned all the outer homes._

… make it stop…

_Seven… Ashura buckled on his sword. "I will save my people, even if I do it alone."_

… don't go…

_Eight… He let the small tattoo grow to cover his whole body._

… someone…

_Nine… Bright light encompassed the country._

… stop…

_Ten… "I won't let my king die!"_

… me…

"Please…"

"Please what?"

A hand on his shoulder made him almost leap out of his skin. Fai let out an undignified chirp as he grabbed at his own arms. Usually he sense when people came close but this man had got through his perceptions. This man was… Yukito, Syaoran's high priest! This guy was everywhere!

He was speaking but Fai could make out the words. It was a while before he recognized some of the words, but only vaguely. Kuro-pi spoke this language! After a few confusing minutes, Yukito reached out and touched his bare arm. He was wearing a sleeveless sick gown. It was very revealing in the back.

_Hello Fai D Flowright, my name is Yukito. I can only communicate with you through skin contact so please don't pull away._

Fai did as he was told silently. This man was the one who tried to break into his magical field. His curiosity was peaking. He wondered if he could answer back without using his own magic.

_Hello, where am I?_

_You are at our training camp. Kurogane and you have been with use for almost half a year. He has become a part of our attempts to win this war. He is a ranking officer now. You have been asleep for a very long time. Once you let me I was able to maintain your health with my magic, that's why your muscles, even if stiff, are still there instead of fading with lack of use._

Yukito was right. He did feel great for a man who was in a coma for months. Fai eyed around him at how neat and orderly the room was with its divider screens and clean scent. His blue orbs fell upon a stool with pale green cloths on it.

_Those are for you. Kurogane wanted to make sure you had something to wear when you woke up. Feel free to put them on and explore. I have patients in the building next to this one or I would show you around myself. Come to me with anything and I will do my best. Kurogane is in the centre of the camp with our commander._

Fai was left alone again but this time without the empty feeling in his soul. He picked up the long tunic and tan knee length pants. They fit him perfectly. How did the ninja know these things? Also how did he even know the blonde's favourite colour was soft green? The secrets that clouded the dark man were almost enough to rival his own. Almost.

The dream surfaced again. He remembered the warrior being there… but that was only his imagination grasping the first hero to come to mind in hopes of saving Fai from himself. Right?

Roaming around outside he felt refreshed by the scents of nature and some form of roasted meat. Fai set out in search of it and secretly his companion. The neat rows of crisp white tents and a couple of buildings welcomed his inquisitive eyes. He lazily took his time and weaving in and out of the aisles, his new favourite tunic caressing his thighs without a sound. The fabric was soft but durable. He would never feel afraid to wear it or get it dirty. Shouts distracted him from his contemplations.

Arriving at the centre of the camp he raised his thin eyebrows with a drowned out whistle. Some from of wrestling match was going on. The cheers and boos amusing in as a flick of mud nearly got him. Soldiers, chiefs and other types of attendants waved fists and smiled towards the ones they obviously had money bet on.

He pushed his way to the middle to inquire who it was in the mud pit. One look and he didn't even have to ask who the sweat and grim glistening men were. Kuro-chan was flipping a Touya over his head to break a head lock.

As custom in most countries, there were two naked or next to naked men involved. Clothing was not permitted because it concealed weapons and also was liable to be used as a hand hold. The spectacular sight was almost sinful to watch as Fai let his mouth open slightly. Who would know how bronzed and ripped the warrior was under all that black armour. Muscles bunched and knotting with each toss as they both struggled to be victorious.

Finding he enjoyed the display of brawn entirely too much for a public place, Fai decided it was time to locate the succulent meat. Trying to push the equally succulent thoughts of his companion into the back of his mind to enjoy later, he left the crowd of enthusiasts. He could still see that panting smirk even when he closed his eyes. The cheers grew louder even as he walked away, obviously someone was winning.

He wanted to look be dared not. He was too expose at the moment, besides, how could his black-hero not win? Fai shook his head and went back to the tent area, wondering which one he would stay in. They all looked the same to him until he came across one with a sign in front of it at the end. He didn't give it much thought as Fai let his mind go over the white canvas dwellings. It almost looked like snow. If he never saw snow again it would be too soon.

A gust of wind torn the paper off the post in front of the small tent. Fai caught it with ease and examined it. He was surprised to find the doodle of the kitty he drew in Otoo. The puppy sketch was still attached. The man had kept them? Fai was touch and slightly startled. Who knew the ninja was such a sap? He guessed correctly that this was their tent and entered. Inside was a lot nicer than he expected. It was full of comfy cushiony bed rolls and small area rugs over top of the ground sheet. There were also two small dressers in the back.

Kuro-chi did well for himself these past few months. It almost looked like a home, even if a temporary one. The word home made him think of Ceres but also of their journey. It was obvious Mokona was no where close since he didn't understand anyone around. He just hoped they would be ok… half a year was a long time to be separated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane sat in the hot spring attempting to salvage his broken pride. When he saw the blonde head walking away it distracted him enough to let Touya toss him. Not only was he out three deserts and a pillow but his undefeated title was left in the mud. He could have accepted all that if Touya hadn't had been so observant to see his diversion and give him a knowing look. His business was his alone. Stupid nosey people…

Well at least the mage was up and about. Kurogane was getting tired of checking into the sick ward everyday. People were beginning to think he cared. Which he didn't, curiosity just got the better of him. That was the story.

After almost six months of being with this army he began to wonder if they were ever going to leave. He was bored even if the battles were fun. He needed to move on before he became attached.

Once cleansed of his grit and shame, Kurogane rushed to the entrance of their shared tent. He stopped just short of the tent flapped and caught his breath. He didn't want to look eager or anything. He stayed out for a couple of moments to collect his gruff mask. The ninja didn't want the mage to know he was happy to see him up and about.

Inside he found the said mage curled up in a ball on the red rug he had won from Touya the previous day playing darts. The blonde looked very much like a lanky cat. Kurogane smirked at an idea that passed through his mind. The mage wouldn't understand him so he could say whatever he liked. Well first he had to wake the man.

"Come on pretty kitty, get up."

The man didn't move. He slept for months, he didn't need anymore. So after countless efforts to shake him awake the dark-haired man gave up. He guessed the mage needed more sleep after all. Feeling almost cheated out of something familiar in the odd dream infested country, Kurogane thought it may be best if he hit the sack too.

He pulled off his shirt and boots and lay on top of his bedroll. It was too hot to get in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai quietly got up. When he heard the ninja approach, the blonde feigned sleep while inwardly snickering on the irony. What a noisy ninja Kuro-pup was. He never considered himself a shy man, but his instincts didn't know what else to do. Sleep was the best option. The graceful man crawled over to inspect the sleeping one. He always wondered why Kuro-rin never rolled or moved for that matter while he slept, but that wasn't why he was hovering. He craved human contact, even if he would not admit it. About to touch the raven locks, his eyes locked with red ones.

Kuro-pi sat up on his elbows and stared into his soul with such intensity Fai backed up. Or a least he would have if the hand on his wrist would let him. A callused thumb rubbed a soft circle on the back of his hand. Halfway through its loop the warrior pulled away. Fai knew he shouldn't pull the hand back, but he did. It got him a look comprised of raised eyebrows and inner fires igniting.

This time Fai did back away. He wasn't certain what he wanted and the moment had him trapped. The red-eyed man merely grunted and turned away, giving Fai his escape. But he didn't want to use it. Fai rolled him back over.

"Kuro-tan-"

Warm lips cut off whatever nonsense he was going to say. It was slow and wet. As the minutes ticked by, the sensual massage wasn't enough. Passion erupted and Fai plunged into it head first, pushing the larger man's back onto the floor. He would think about consequences later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eager to match the blonde's intensity, Kurogane pulled him onto his chest and encircled him with his arms. Golden locks brushed his forehead, making it tingle faintly. He ran his hands down the smooth back to his companion's slender hips. The mage rocked his hips suggestively with a sexy smile. Saying words Kurogane almost regretted not being able to understand, Fai stuck his tongue out at him in a very childish display.

"You're mocking me _now?!"_

He yelled out most of that, mumbling the rest because a shirt was shoved into his outraged mouth. He spit it out with distain and glared at the one straddling him. In one swift motion, Kurogane had Fai flat on his back, pinned to the tent floor. He used a firm wet kiss to keep the man from sitting back up, pressing their bodies together. Kurogane savoured the sweet taste of the other man's lips. He travelled down the soft lean neck until he found his tongue running along an elegant collar bone. The warrior bit down hard enough to leave a mark then sucked it gently to ease the pain.

Just as he imagined, the blonde wasn't one for silence. The sensual sucking caused a strained moan to escape those bruised, puffy lips. Stealing another kiss, he set out on a journey using his teeth and tongue to venture down the well toned, slim chest. The delighted Fai was helpless to stop him from the teasing and tormenting of his poor nipples. Kurogane hook a finger under the waist line of the mage's pants and smirk satisfactorily at the gasp and focused eyes.

Wiggling his finger back and forth he waited for another sound, any sound. Fai groaned in both anticipation and exasperation. He bucked his hips once before the larger man held them down with a steady arm, using the other to remove the useless pants. A completely exposed Fai lay before him erect and yearning. Kurogane licked his lips and kissed Fai's tip, getting some of the salty substance on his lips. Considering briefly how much longer he could last before attacking the smaller man, Kurogane decided he wanted the blonde to REALLY want it before he got anything.

The ninja watched in amusement as he lightly brushed his lips against the moist tip and breathed warm air over Fai's bare body. This time the groan was louder and laced with impatience. Even though his own shaft was about the burst the seams of his pants, the red-eyed man continued his torture. He wanted to be begged shamelessly.

Fai had more reserve in him than expected so he progressed to the next stage. Placing three thick fingers on pale rosy lips, the warrior slipped his digits into the blonde's mouth. He was so warm and wet Kurogane let out a small animal like noise the sounded like a growl. The mage did wonderful things with his tongue that almost made him forget his goal in the raw lust. Fingers slicked to his satisfaction, Kurogane pressed one slowly past the mage's tight ring of posterior muscles.

He relaxed instantly, allowing for the other two fingers to join. Kurogane connect their mouths and inserted his tongue in rhythm with his pumping fingers. Fai moved and curled beneath him. Both of their members ignored the blonde tried to buck again but the dark man would have none of that until he heard what he wanted. He started to minimally curl his fingers, but the moan he received was not loud enough. The blonde clawed and clutched but Kurogane wanted the noise. His wolfish was unable to stay at bay as he pulled away from the smouldering kiss and licked the blondes ear at the same moment he curled them to hit that sweet spot of nerves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fai couldn't take it anymore. He bucked against the strong hands both in and on him.

"Kuro-sama!"

He planned to say more but was cut off by and abrupt pounce. He watched in amazement as the darker man's remaining clothes practically flew away as Kurogane gnawed on his tender neck with renewed vigour. Fai grabbed the back of his hair to pull him into a fierce kiss wanting nothing more than to be fucked into the floor. He drew back and got on his knees, turned so that Kurogane could enter him but was given a confused expression instead.

It only last a moment. Fai was grabbed by the hips and flipped onto his back once more, being pressed into the ground. What was the ninja doing?! Kurogane whispered what sounded like sweet nothings but Fai didn't understand. His lust was taking over too much to even care. He craved the hot friction. Needing nothing more, the dark man pressed into the light one slowly. It was so hot, he almost burned up right there but he was no where close to finishing. Fai he wrapped his legs around the warrior and pulled him in at a quicker pace.

Wild notions crept into his mild, blinding his comprehension as he pulled the other closer and grinded against him. He wanted to go faster very if dry. Fai threw caution to the winded and bit down on his dark lover, sinking his teeth into the bronzed shoulder as the man picked up the pace. Hard hot breathe coated his face as he pulled the warrior in for another kiss. Their teeth clanked together as they fought to dominate the kiss and maintain their feral ride.

Fai moaned and could feel his bang sticking to his forehead. He looked into those red-eyes and there was a brief moment when time stopped and all was quiet. Suddenly it became more than just a physical experience. The emotional connect was forming before his eyes and he was afraid. He countered it by pulling the other into him as deep as he could go and biting on his ear.

Kurogane, once again focused on their bodies pounded the blonde into the ground. He could even feel the soil give way beneath him with each powerful thrust. Fai ideally thought that it had never been this good before in his whole life when suddenly it got surprisingly better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane savagely thrust and pushed himself in further and further until he could feel the edge approaching. He reached around to pump the neglect member between them and matched the pace. Taking things into a faster pace he hammered the two of the almost frantically until he could feel the blonde twitch and shudder beneath him in ecstasy.

Not wanted to fall behind he let himself go too, so that their orgasms matched. The warm substance splashed across their stomachs as the end drew near. Not caring, Kurogane collapsed onto the slender blonde, the results of their lust smearing against him. Burying his face into the other's neck, he sighed contentedly.

Out of all the partners he's had in the past, this was by far the best sex he ever had. No one even compared. He was the kind to satisfy himself and leave but now he was quite satisfied to stay here and lay close. They connected and needed together. Kurogane was never one to feel need and it was indeed profound. He lifted his tussled hair head to gaze cloudily into those blues eyes. Whatever he thought he was going to see there is not what looked back at him. In fact, Kurogane didn't even know how to describe the look he was getting. It was… inexpressible. What did he do wrong?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

END VIII

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hello to all of you out there. Wow… it's been months and I am so ashamed. But here it is, so full of lemon your faces will twitch and pucker. Have a good evening!


End file.
